Nothing's Changed
by xalliebearx
Summary: Whenever she would look at him, she could never break away from his gaze. She was mesmerized by his eyes, his looks, and him completely. She knew it was wrong, which made her want him more than ever. DM/HG
1. Prologue

_Okay. Hi all you lovely people. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it. c:_

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or places or along those lines. All I pretty much own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Prologue

It was September 1st. She was already on Platform 9¾, tugging along her luggage to put on the train. She was excited to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. It would be their 6th year and she had a good feeling about it.

Right before she got on the train, she felt someone's eyes bore into the back of her head. Startled, she turned around to see who it was, only to find silver eyes staring back at her.

Groaning mentally, she turned around and got on the train, completely ignoring the boy.

While in search of an abandoned compartment, she began thinking to herself.

_I was in a good mood until _he_ decided to look at me. Argh, he's such a ferret. _She quietly laughed to herself at the use of his infamous nickname. It was true, however. In the 4th year, a Professor turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret, and ever since then, the name stuck.

While she waited for her friends to arrive on the train, she took out her favorite copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. She slid open the door of the compartment and relaxed into the seat. Before she could start reading, someone came into the compartment. Thinking it was one of her friends, she looked up with a grin on her face, only for it to fade once she saw who it was in the room with her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She scowled at the intruder.

"What do I want? Oh, nothing in particular. Came in to see what a Mudblood like you is doing all alone." He smirked and leaned back against the door.

"I'm waiting on my _friends_, thank you very much. Now if you will, could you go back to where you came from?" Hermione forced a tight smile, looking at his eyes to see what drove him to bother her.

"I don't think I will. It's too much fun to annoy you."

"Could you _please _leave, Malfoy?" She did say please, after all. She didn't want her good mood going downhill any more.

"Well, since you said please… No." His smirk grew wider when she rolled her eyes and huffed.

She glanced out of the window and saw Harry and Ron moving onto the train.

"Look, Malfoy, Harry and Ron are coming so why don't you just—" she got up and lightly pushed him out in the corridor, "—go away." She finished.

"Why should I now? This is my perfect chance to annoy Potter and—" he glanced down at her hands still on his chest. He sneered at her and quickly pulled away from her touch, like it burned him. "Don't you _ever _fucking touch me _again_," He growled; his voice dangerously low and calm.

"I wouldn't have to if you would _leave _like I have asked," she spat.

He scowled at her one last time before traveling towards the back of the train. Hermione visibly relaxed and went back in the compartment while patiently waiting for her friends to hurry up and move their arses.

This year may not be as good as she thought.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Arrival and Encounter

The train ride seemed far too long for Hermione. She was desperately trying not to tell her friends about her encounter with Draco Malfoy. Although, they knew something was off with her.

"Hermione..?" Harry started timidly as he lightly touched her shoulder. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione jumped slightly at the contact and his soft voice. "Huh, what, yeah, I'm fine." She waved her hand distractedly. "Just excited about this new school year, is all. Who wouldn't be?" She smiled brightly and Harry gave her a small smile in return.

Once they arrived at the school, Hermione literally skipped off the train just to avoid another confrontation from Draco. That's the last thing she needed when she was at one of her most favorite places in the world.

As soon as she got on a carriage, she felt another intense feeling of someone looking at her. She turned swiftly around to see _him _pretty much strutting to where her carriage was.

_Please don't let him sit with us. Oh Merlin, please, _she silently begged in her mind. Of course, she wouldn't have such luck. Draco sat across from Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron spat, annoyed that his friends and himself had to be in the presence of someone who was highly unwelcomed. "Shouldn't you be off snuggling against Parkinson?"

Draco smirked and replied calmly: "I'll have you know that Pansy and I are just _friends_. I'm here because, well, I haven't gotten a chance to annoy you and Potter yet. The Mudblood's already taken care of."

Harry and Ron quickly withdrew their wands and aimed them at Draco's chest. "Call her a Mudblood _one more fucking time_," Ron threatened.

Hermione got up and stood in front of Draco. "Guys, I really don't care what he calls me anymore. You don't need to _hex _him or something more dangerous because of it. I can stand up for myself."

Her friends looked at her dumbfounded and Draco took that opportunity to leave. Who knew that Granger, of all people, can actually stand up for him? He refused to believe that he was grateful. He can stand up for himself, not some bookworm.

Draco got in the carriage with Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle and impatiently tapped his foot. He was somewhat nervous about this school year. He didn't know exactly _why_, he just _was_.

^-^-^-^

Once Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all settled into the Great Hall and digging in the feast, Ron took that as his chance to talk to Hermione about what happened earlier in the carriages.

"Say, 'Mione, why'd you stand up for Malfoy after he called you you-know-what?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Hermione looked at him with a slight disgusted look. She doesn't like when he talks with his mouth full. "I wasn't. I didn't want to begin the school year with someone already in the Hospital Wing because of something you and Harry did," she stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I really _couldn't_ care less about what Malfoy calls me." She added as an afterthought.

"Hermione's right, Ron," Harry cut in. "We wouldn't want to already be in trouble on the _night _when we first get back to school."

Ron murmured something incoherent under his breath and started wolfing down every last bit of food on his plate.

"Well," Hermione started after a moment, "I'm off to the Library for some studying. I'll see you two in the Common Room, I suppose, yeah?"

"All right, 'Mione," Harry gave her a wave and a small smile which she returned.

Ron tried to smile through his food-covered mouth, but had a hard time. Instead, he gave her a small wave. She giggled and waved back.

With that, she walked out of the Great Hall and up to the third floor to the Library. She quite loved the Library. Surrounded by mountains of books, someone like herself could get lost in there for days.

She found a small, secluded area in the back that overlooked the Black Lake. She sighed contently and opened her book _Hogwarts: A History_, which she never had time to read on the train, and started to lose herself within its pages.

Almost an hour later, Madam Pince said that it was almost curfew. Hermione thanked her for her warning and started to pack her book back in her bag. As soon as she got up, her path was blocked by none other than the boy who she already had 2 encounters with earlier that day; 2 more than she would have liked.

She looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy and he looked into hers. Before Hermione could even realize what had happened, he cleared his throat and looked away, slightly flushed. She, however, was blushing furiously and looked at her feet.

"What is it _now_, Malfoy?" She asked, still dazed by their more… _intimate _moment that had never happened before. She looked up to meet his eyes once again.

He looked at her again with his usual smirk; no trace of what just occurred had fazed him at all. "I don't want a thing from you right now, Granger."

"Then why are you here? This is the third time today. Why are you suddenly so interested to talk to me?" She demanded to know.

He moved slightly closer to her; she didn't notice one bit—she was too busy getting lost in his gaze. "Let's just say… I've always been interested in talking to you."

She finally noticed how close he was to her when he said that. While he was saying that, he moved significantly closer to her, only inches from where she was standing. She backed quickly away, mumbled an "I don't know what you're talking about," reverted her eyes to the ground, and walked swiftly out of the Library, blushing a more vibrant red than earlier.

When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she hissed "Polyjuice Potion," and quickly went inside the portrait hole.

As she got into the Common Room, she felt at home and safe. It was pretty much deserted except for Ron, Harry, and a few new first years. She went over to the table where her friends sat and tried her best to keep up with the conversation they were talking about, which of course, was Quiddich. She tuned them out. She never liked flying or Quiddich, but ever since Harry made the team, she wanted to be interested in it for him.

It wasn't until Ron waved a hand in front of her face that she realized she had been thinking about what Draco had been saying.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked, concerned. "You look awfully red right now."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just a bit tired, I suppose. I'll be going to bed now. We've had a long day and we'll have an even longer one tomorrow."

"Right," Ron agreed and he grinned. "Sleep well, Hermione."

"Thanks, Ronald. You do the same; and you too, Harry," she smiled softly and stifled a yawn.

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "Goodnight."

Hermione nodded and went up into the girl's dorms. She needed to think about what Draco and said to her in the Library…

^-^-^-^

Draco slammed his fist into the bathroom wall. How could he be so stupid as to say something like that to Granger? It was true. She did become more interesting to him. Dare he say that he might actually _fancy _her. He knew it wasn't impossible, but it seemed more likely than it being possible. He needs to be more careful about what he says around her from now on. He certainly doesn't want to scare her away.

He slipped on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He pulled the curtains around him and he drifted off into a very fitful sleep.H


	3. Chapter Two

_Thanks for the reviews! I was inspired to write the second chapter, so here you all are!  
So sorry for the painfully short chapters. They'll get longer as time goes on, most likely._

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or places or along those lines. All I pretty much own is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapter Two

Nothing as Blissful

With the first day at Hogwarts slowly drawn from his memory, Draco learned to just avoid Hermione at all costs. The only thing he had to worry about was being with her in class and in the hallways. Although Draco was never the one to avoid a confrontation to annoy people, he had to stay away. He already scared her off the first night. Why in Merlin's name would he want to again?

Just as he thought things were getting better, the said person who was causing these problems appeared in front of him practically on a silver platter a week later since that dreadful night.

Okay, so, silver platter wasn't a necessary term to use. Hermione bumped into him, dropping all of her books, and in her stunned defenselessness, almost fell down herself, if Draco hadn't caught her by her waist.

"Whoa, Granger," he drawled. "Be more careful, would you?"

By the time Hermione looked up, she was as red as a tomato. She muttered something incoherent under her breath and stooped down to pick up her belongings.

After she scooped up her books, she tried to sidestep Draco to just be on her merry way, but of course that wouldn't happen. He stepped in front of her.

"Oh, so, you aren't going to acknowledge me now?" Draco all but sneered at the girl in front of him. "I still exist. You can't pretend I fell off the face of the Earth."

"I can pretend as much as I'd like until I can't anymore, Malfoy," Hermione hissed, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

She pretty much pushed him out of the way, heading towards the Library to turn in her books and get new ones. Draco wasn't going to just let her go, of course, so he quietly stalked a good distance behind her.

Once Hermione reached the Library, she began to walk in between the isles looking for the places to return her books. When she finished floating up her last book, she started her search for new books of her interest. When she found at least five, she sat down at her favorite spot in the back of the Library as she always does. She remembered vaguely that dinner was in about half an hour and that she shouldn't miss it, which she reminded herself not to, and she opened up one of her more intriguing books, making herself comfortable, and began to dive into it.

She had no clue that she was being silently observed from a short distance away; silver eyes scanning every expression on her face, every move she made. Draco found it was very fascinating watching what she was feeling about a certain part she was reading. He could tell the way her eyebrows scrunched up that she was confused or she read something she didn't know; or when her expression seemed completely relaxed, as it usually did when she lost herself within deep concentration and content.

It was between all these observations that Draco found himself more obsessed with the girl. He couldn't _possibly _tell her how he felt, now could he? It'd just make things worse seeing as they finally got back on speaking terms, even if it's just a sentence a day. _It's better than nothing_, Draco thought bitterly to himself.

He then realized the time and that dinner was in 10 minutes. He slowly strolled up to where Hermione sat and gently poked her on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the touch and looked up in a scrutinizing sort of way.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione asked; a bit annoyed at being torn away from her book.

"I just thought that you'd like to know that dinner has almost started," Draco answered. _Just because I pretend to not care about you doesn't mean I really don't._ He sighed sadly.

"Oh, um, thanks, I suppose," she stuttered, perplexed as to why it would matter to him if she knew or not. Instead of pondering on that thought, she moved to collect her things and stuffed them into her bag. Then she stood up and was about to step around Draco when he stepped in front of her, again.

He gently grabbed her chin and tilted it up, forcing her to look into his eyes as he said "It's my pleasure," in the most sincere way he could.

Hermione looked absolutely baffled and her knees almost gave way at the look of desire and longing in Draco's eyes. All too quickly, however, he released her and moved aside to let her go by freely.

Oh Merlin, this is going to be the stupidest thing I'll ever do and it may be the end of me, but… Hermione thought as she quickly went up to Draco, stood on her tiptoes, and oh so softly and gently pressed a kiss against his lips. He stood there for a good three seconds before registering the fact that_ Hermione Granger _was_ kissing him_. He slowly kissed her back. She pulled away too quickly for his liking, wide eyed and flushed.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came—" she stammered out an apology and was interrupted by Draco.

"No, it's fine. Don't blame yourself; if you wouldn't have done it, I would have," He whispered softly; honestly.

"Well, um, I'm just-just going to go to dinner now," Hermione choked out, hurrying past Draco and out of the Library, speeding up to the Great Hall.

Draco was as flushed and confused as ever. He realized that kissing Hermione Granger brought blissfulness. He honestly thought nothing could be as blissful as her lips against his in a most desirable yet innocent, beautiful kiss._ I would have never thought that she would make me feel this way; a way that I've never felt before, even in my wildest dreams._

He was still deep in thought as he walked the long way down to the dungeons to get ready for bed. He wasn't really hungry for dinner and he wanted to keep the most amazing kiss of his life in his memory as he went to sleep, in hopes of dreaming of it again, throughout the whole night. And once he fell asleep, it was the most calming slumber he's ever had in a long time.


End file.
